


just one more dance

by sharkteeths



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Riding, hate sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkteeths/pseuds/sharkteeths
Summary: you don’t love him, and he doesn’t love you.





	just one more dance

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t actually finished persona 5 yet so akechi probably written to shit! sorry
> 
> edit: thank u all for 1000+ hits!!!

hands ran up and down clothed legs, those jet-black eyes making moves behind thick rimmed glasses. it almost felt thrilling to be watched by him. you got closer with him, legs on knees between his. this wasn’t love.

whatever feelings you had were more twisted than anything. it didn’t hurt to pretend for a night, or two. your lips met his, kissing back to your surprise. your hands worked busily in the background stripping down both lower halves, nails digging virile into his pale legs.

his breath hitched gently and you _swore_ he moaned into your mouth, you were practically drinking in any noise made as hazy as you were. legs moved in to straddle your love and he looks up at you. glasses gently fogged and eyes full of haze, you can’t help but feel smitten for him. 

  
feelings aside, you whimper gently as you lower yourself onto him. his cock fills you nicely, just as you had imagined. a hand gently places itself upon his chest for leverage as you ride atop him. his hand gently snakes onto your thigh and you almost want to scold him for touching you, a shaky hand of your own joining and intertwining fingers.

you gently swallow as your legs tighten around him. it’s faint, but he’s thrusting into you himself, only faintly. whether it’s to break the pace you’d set or for his own self-pleasure, your head is in too much of a state to think that through.

that didn't matter anyway. all you wanted was _him_. how much you wanted him to pin you down, call you such disgusting names the thought almost hurt. maybe you could top over him one day. have him kneel in front of you, eyes pleading behind those glass frames, clothed cock strained and leaking beneath your boot. you’d step ever so gently to let him adjust before—

 

the sound of your name being called with desperation snaps you back so sudden, his hands are placed snugly at your sides now. he sounds so desperate. with the slow pace you set, you’re not surprised.

a callout of your name again makes you _sigh_ , rewarding him sweetly by arching closer to him, almost giving him permission at this point. 

your arms wrap around him and he pushes down _harshly_ , leaving obvious marks on your legs. he’s getting needy, you can tell. both breathing and pace set uneven. he’s going to lose it, break down that even and prissy demeanour, and he does.

you don’t have time to react as he pushes you onto your back and fucks you sweetly against the covers himself and it feels like heaven. the grip he has on your thighs hurts, your legs looming over his shoulders.

his arms push yours above your head and you know for better judgement to keep them there. your vision is hazed, but he’s not looking at you. he fills you even more, and you want _all_ of him to yourself. none of you are moaning, no. gasps and hisses filled the room more than anything, with the occasional groan of your name said sweetly into the dark.

 _akira_ , thrusts deep before cumming inside of you and it feels _heavenly_. the bare feeling of his love inside sends you over the edge, delirious as you cum yourself. he follows up with a gentle pull-out and you almost moan at the loss.

his glasses are fogged and his hair is a mess, he’s all you could have ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry akechi i had 2 do it to him


End file.
